


Response From Harry To Louis

by FallingLikeThis



Series: Love Letters [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Hidden Depths, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Harry responds to Louis' poetry with some of his own.





	Response From Harry To Louis

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Wind". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wind/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/175608230403/wordplay-2018-every-week-a-prompt-is-chosen-using).

Blue eyes meet mine as he pleads for my touch.

Low, intent whines tell me he can’t get enough.

Obedient he’s not, becoming greedy with his pleasure.

Watching me bend to his will at every measure.

 

Maybe I, my love, would like something too.

Every line, if you look at the start, holds a clue. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thank you to my friends for encouraging me. I love you all! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
